Task Force
The Task Force was created by Tychus Findlay at the behest of emperor Arcturus Mengsk. It was created to do one thing and one thing only. Escort Valerian Mengsk to prison, and make sure he doesn't escape. Arcturus wanted a disposable Task Force, so that he could assign them tasks which were sensitive and would give them information that Arcturus wished no one but himself to know. So when completed the Task Force could be reassigned to other sensitive tasks, and when he felt they knew too much he could dispose of them. For this reason it was important that the Task Force was comprised of people that no one would miss. Tychus Findlay was selected to choose those who would comprise the Task Force. Members Alan Schezar - A lowly driver for The Empire, Alan was the only member of the Task Force that Tychus didn't desire to dispose of when their mission was done. He intended on keeping Alan around for all of the iterations of the Task Force. This wasn't because Alan was of particular importance or that he would be missed, but because Alan showed stark loyalty to The Empire and Tychus felt he had earned a position of trust. He had been in the position to give out the information he had, of which being a driver made him purvey to much, many a time, but refused. Plus having someone else around long-term to take the blame in case anything went wrong was always a plus to Tychus. 'Lee Sin -' A Tengu, Tychus wasn't worried about this one being missed when time came to 'fire' him from this job. Having unique skills in the art of the rogue, Tychus knew his skills would be invaluable for some of the more stealthy aspects of this job. 'Aoi Crosst -' Needing a a Cleric, it was nothing for Tychus to lie to this priest of Irori. He told him what he knew Aoi needed to hear to be convinced to join. What made Tychus choose Aoi over other clerics? Luck, dumb clueless luck; or, if you believe in such things, maybe it was per-ordained by Irori knowing what would eventually happen to the members of this group. 'Nero Sparda -' Tychus thought he'd be perfect to round out the members of the task force. Finding someone with sword or magic skills may be difficult, but finding someone proficient in firearms was a different matter entirely. And his position as a prisoner was actually more of a benefit than a draw back, as when he was to be disposed of no one would miss him, in fact he was sure Arcturus would be particularly happy to dispose of this one, since he murdered Juliana Mengsk - Arcturus's wife. Mana Evergreen - Powerful magic users are a resource one wishes not to squander. So when it came time for Tychus to find a magic user to add to the group he was faced with a challenge. Knowing that the at the end, the person would need to be killed off, he had trouble picking a magic user that The Empire wouldn't miss. That was until he came across an overlooked piece of intelligence. There have been increasing reports over the last couple years of someone with magical abilities near Fallcrest. While it was set as a low priority to The Empire, this provided Tychus the perfect opportunity to get his magic user on the force, as well as provide a test mission for his budding Task Force. 'Kanto Nightshade -' In order to get the help of Mana, Kanto had to be recruited too. While the decision to bring someone on board who Tychus had not approved annoyed him, he was impressed at the group's ability to adapt and get things done. He would allow this, as a person who could wield a sword effectively was missing from this group. Escort of Valerian Mengsk Having been assigned to escort a 'package' the Task Force was ordered to protect a carriage. They soon learned that the 'package' was not a what, but a who. The carriage was a prisoner's carriage and had a man locked inside it. He was restrained in chains, had a mask over his face, and was behind bars that had parchment anti-magic scrolls attached to them. The group was ordered not to talk to the 'package', or interact with him in any way. They were to only escort him to his destination, which they were not made aware of. Defying their orders they communicated with the 'package' and learned that he had a name, Guy Montag. Over a few weeks Guy attempted to get them to take off the scrolls, but did not reveal to them what they did. They refused. It would appear their cooperation wasn't necessary as over time one of the scrolls that had not been affixed well fell off. It was all he needed to use his powers. Guy summoned hell hounds to attack the cart, and even a dire wolverine. The creatures began overwhelming the party just outside of Nenlast. Guy called out to his escorts to free him, lest they all be destroyed by the creatures assailing them. They did so reluctantly and with good reason. For when released Guy let the creatures overwhelm the Task Force and he escaped. But even though they didn't help him and he had no reason to, he spared their lives, stabilizing them and healing Mana to a point where she could wake up. It has been since found out that he did this because he had begun to develop feelings for the Catfolk girl. See Valerian Mengsk (Guy Montag) for more information. Dissolving of the Task Force Having already made Tychus angry before, and seeing the drastic measures he was willing to employ, and having failed their mission, the Task Force decided that returning to Tychus and reporting their failure would be suicide. They instead attempted to go on the run with Alan Schezar's help, and together became fugitives. The now former Task Force even ended up allying themselves with Guy Montag, and made a deal to meet up with him at Korhal. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Groups and Organizations Category:T1 Category:T2 Category:Pre-Season Category:Imperial